onelifetolivefandomcom-20200215-history
Todd
| nickname = TnT | marriage = July 15,1997-1998 (divorced) 1998-1999 (annulled) | end = | status = Divorced | image1 = File:TnT.jpg | caption1 = Todd and Téa's First Wedding | type = | official = | gender = Male, Female | age = | residence = The Palace Hotel (Todd) | parents = Victor Lord Irene Manning (Todd's parents) Peter Manning Bitsy Jones (Todd's adoptive parents) León Delgado Anna Delgado (Téa's parents) | siblings = Tony Lord Viki Lord Merrie Wolek Tina Roberts Victor Lord, Jr. (Todd's siblings) Anna Rosa Delgado Tomás Delgado (Téa's siblings) | children = Danielle Manning (daughter; born 2003; revised to 1991) Jack Manning (Todd's son; born 2001; revised to 1995) Starr Manning (Todd's daughter; born 1996; revised to 1991) | grandchildren = Hope Manning-Thornhart (Todd's granddaughter, via Starr; born 2008; died 2012) | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF}} One Life to Live viewers originally resisted Todd being paired with anyone but Blair. Téa Delgado not only did not have any history with Todd, "she was breaking up One Life to Live's most popular (if unorthodox) duo". It was Lozano's "consistently strong and convincing portrayal" of Téa as the tough but soft attorney that won viewers over. Viewers saw immediate chemistry between Howarth and Lozano. Téa became one of One Life to Live's most popular characters. Fans enjoyed the union and dubbed them "TnT" (for T'odd a'n'''d '''Téa). The pairing's popularity was seen as equal to rival couple Todd Manning and Blair Cramer. This created an intense rivalry between the two fanbases, which became known as the "T&B vs. TnT" wars. The "T&B vs. TnT" wars were some of the genre's most notorious Internet battles, and left writers and producers with the task of deciding which couple would be the "true love" couple. In addition, viewers enjoyed the battles between Blair and Téa, which became one of soap opera's most entertaining rivalries. Although Todd and Téa were promoted as a dysfunctional pairing, they were prominently featured in commercials advertising their love story, voted "Best Couple" and "Best Romance" in soap opera magazines. Storylines Marriage To Todd Manning Todd and Téa's marriage is at first nothing more than a business deal; Todd offers Téa to be his wife and lawyer for $5 million dollars to ensure custody of his daughter (Starr). He is out for revenge against ex-wife Blair, feeling she ruined his chances at happiness when he "came back from the dead" and discovered her having sex with Patrick Thornhart on the floor of the penthouse he once shared with her. It is after this Todd shuts down emotionally, almost completely. He subsequently only shows kindness to his daughter and his sister (Victoria Lord), and occasionally to children. "Téa being Todd's wife often put her in conflict with wife No. 1 and No. 2; Blair." During one "heated" confrontation, the women's argument becomes physical. With Téa in his life, the writers had the emotional walls Todd had built around himself slowly collapse. Téa is the one who makes Todd's heart "grow at least two sizes bigger" during their union.mWhile Todd's tough bravado and insensitivity are lessened in Téa's presence, his reluctance to be sexually intimate becomes a prominent obstacle for the couple. After having felt betrayed by Blair with Patrick, Todd not only has trouble letting another woman into his psyche but also into his bed. This factor often causes Téa to be sexually frustrated while near Todd. Though they have agreed to keep their relationship platonic, she finds him sexually attractive and starts to desire him romantically. The writers often emphasized this, at one point having Téa strip down naked in front of Todd and plead for him to make love to her, to which Todd painfully and angrily throws her out of their penthouse into the cold. Todd and Téa's romance was written as tempestuous, star-crossed, loving and abusive. The pairing would go from almost making love one minute, to verbally abusing each other the next. Physical abuse takes place in one instance when Todd is on the run from the police and proceeds to kidnap Téa; he punches her out when she implies he will rape her as he had done to Marty Saybrooke years earlier; Téa later knocks Todd out with a shovel to escape. However, during these scenes, the characters' love for each other continues to show; Todd releases a monstrous scream after knocking Téa unconscious and relaxing her body on a chair in front of him, and Téa is seen to seemingly sexually desire Todd even while having tied him up after her attack on him. A disappointed Téa calling Todd a rapist after his kidnapping of her and his broken promises is a breaking point for Todd. She is the one woman, besides Viki, and one of the few people, to believe in him. Her giving indication she now sees him as his enemies do is as much a slight to his well-being as anything physical. "Téa called Todd a rapist," Lozano explained. "By saying out loud that he's a rapist, it was the only way she could push him away. She needed those weapons, both verbal and emotional, to cut the tie because it had been so strong." When working alongside Howarth, Lozano never felt as though she was simply reciting lines. She said, "I feel like we're just talking, listening and responding to each other. And that makes it relatively easy to concentrate. I feel like we're connecting." She called on her imagination, adding, "I do a lot of substituting. I think, 'What if Todd were a real person in my life?' The situations are so dramatic that in some ways it's easy to feel worked up." Murder of Georgie Phillips Though Todd never expects to fall in love with Téa, he does. The marriage of convenience takes the characters on unexpected turns, both with intense feelings for each other. Todd later becomes a suspect in the murder of Georgie Phillips. He kidnaps everyone involved in the murder case and holds them hostage in an attempt to force a confession out of someone. After Rachel Gannon finally confesses, Todd runs off, trying to evade police, and takes Téa with him. Todd and Téa get into a verbal argument, and he loses his temper and punches her in the face. Later, she knocks him out with a shovel and calls the police, who come and arrest him. Todd escapes after being locked up. He corners Téa in a cabana and his life-long friend and mentor Sam Rappaport goes in to talk him out. Sam finds out that Todd had not only been physically abused as a child, but raped on his fourteenth birthday by his adoptive father Peter Manning. Sam tries to bring up Todd's abuse in his trial, but Todd collapses and seemingly goes into a catatonic state. With Téa ready to divorce him, Todd soon "develops" split personalities in order to keep Téa in his life and get out of going to prison for holding 14 people hostage (the day he also kidnapped her).A child-like, gentle personality named Tom is in control and is determined for Téa to give him another chance. The writers had the couple divorce as part of Todd's defense strategy, but remarry after he was cleared of kidnapping charges More heartbreak follows once Téa discovers he is faking his split personality disorder. Though the couple again reunite in 2000, but Todd stated that she left him. Deserted island In 2002, Blair has hired bodyguards to keep Todd away from their kids Starr and Jack, and she then runs off to Hawaii with them. Todd follows her, and hires Ross Rayburn to help him kidnap his kids. He runs into Téa in Hawaii, and she warns Blair of Todd's plan to kidnap the kids. Blair takes the kids back to Llanview, but Todd, Téa, and Ross end up on a deserted island together. While on the island, Todd still has feelings for Téa, but Ross falls for her as well. After he sees Ross and Téa kissing, Todd realizes he's still in love with Blair and decides to leave the island alone on a homemade raft. Before he leaves, however, Téa tells him she's still in love with him, and they make love for the first and only time. Téa then realizes that Todd's still in love with Blair and gives her blessing for them to reunite. Danielle Manning Todd and Téa then begin to get even closer as he helps her recuperate from being badly injured when the boiler room exploded. Later, Blair suspects Téa is hiding something, and hires private investigator Rex Balsom to research her. He finds that after Téa and Ross got off the desert island years before, they disappeared. He couldn't find any information about the time between the island and when Téa showed up in Llanview again. He does, however, find that Ross is living in Tahiti. Blair goes to Tahiti and finds out that Téa married Ross after getting off the island, and that they are still legally married. Meanwhile, back in Llanview, Todd proposes to Téa and she says no, but calls Ross demanding a divorce. Blair convinces Ross to tell Téa he'll give her a divorce, but to actually fake the divorce and not actually file any paperwork. After Ross tells Téa he'll give her a divorce and Téa gets her "divorce papers" in the mail, she tells Todd she will marry him. Blair brings Ross back to Llanview, with the intent of crashing Todd and Téa's wedding, but her plans are foiled and Todd and Téa end up getting married. Soon afterward, Blair tells Todd the truth and Todd calls Tahiti to confirm Téa is still married to Ross, invalidating their marriage. Todd breaks things off with Téa, even though she tells him she thought she was divorced. Ross and Téa do get legally divorced later. Ross tells Blairs that Téa has another deep dark secret, but he doesn't tell her what it is. When Téa goes to confront Blair about her dealings with Ross, they get into an argument and Téa admits to Blair that she has a child with Todd, from their one time together on the island. They get into a scuffle, and Blair falls out of a second story window. After waking up in the hospital, Blair can't remember what it was that Téa confessed to her. Téa then reveals to Rachel Gannon that she has a daughter named Danielle with Todd, which was just recently confirmed with a DNA test. Danielle, now a teenager, is in a boarding school in London, and has been raised by Ross, whom she believes to be her father. Todd eventually finds out about Danielle and she comes to Llanview to live with Téa. Danielle finds out about Todd's past and all his misdeeds and wants nothing to do with him, and Téa breaks up with him. Victor Lord, Jr. In August 2011, it is revealed that the man to whom Téa is married and has believed was Todd Manning, is not actually that man after all. He is actually Todd's identical twin brother, Victor Lord, Jr., who had been given plastic surgery against his will and brainwashed into believing he was his brother by their crazed mother Irene Manning. The real Todd had been held captive and tortured by Irene for the past eight years. When the truth comes out, Victor is worried that Téa will leave him. He tells her that he loves her, and she assures him that she loves him, regardless of what his name is. They then make love. On August 30, Victor is shot by an unseen assailant, and he seemingly dies in Téa's arms on the 31. Todd is liked for the murder of his brother, but Téa believes him when he insists he didn't do it, and agrees to represent him. On October 31, Téa thinks she might be pregnant with Victor's baby, from their last time together; and on November 7, a pregnancy test confirms it. Téa is overjoyed at having Victor's baby, as she knows that Victor wanted more children; but she has a tough time accepting the fact that she'll have to raise the baby without him. Danielle promises her mother to help with the baby though, and to make sure that he or she knows all about Victor. Téa and John begin to think that Todd actually did kill Victor, and John eventually gets proof that he did. On January 13, 2012, Todd is arrested for Victor's murder. Unbeknownst to everyone however, Victor is not actually dead; but alive and being held captive by an escaped prisoner, Allison Perkins. Baby switch Now on General Hospital, Téa collapses on June 1, 2012, the day of Starr's hearing, and consequently goes into labor. Fortunately, she is found by Todd, who attempts to drive her to the hospital, but drives off the road due to a terrible storm. Desperate to help, Todd delivers the infant boy. The baby isn't crying, so Todd takes him, unsure if he is breathing, and promises to return with help. Todd subsequently finds Heather Webber, whom he begs for help. On June 4, 2012 Heather explains to Todd that she has done all that she can, but Téa's baby did not survive. Todd then finds an unconscious Sam Morgan , along with a crying infant. At that precise moment, Téa, who has left the car in frustration due to Todd's long absence, finds Todd with Sam's baby and automatically assumes it is her own. Todd attempts to tell her the truth, but can't bring himself to tell Téa. Heather convinces Todd to switch the babies, telling him the baby is "where he belongs." http://www.tv.com/shows/general-hospital/ep-12576-2468917/ The subsequent attempt that Todd makes to tell Téa that the baby is not her own is thwarted: On June 6, 2012, Epiphany Johnson comes to take the baby to the nursery while Todd attempts to explain, but Téa hears none of it. Todd later takes Téa and "her" son are back to Llanview. Months later, the crazed Heather goes to Llanview, with the plan to kidnap the baby, whom Téa has named Victor Lord III, and raise him as her own. Heather is able to obtain a job from Téa as "Victor's" nanny. Meanwhile, back in Port Charles, Sam's husband, Jason, is suspicious that Sam's baby, who supposedly died, was actually switched with Téa's baby at birth. He enlists the help of John McBain, who goes to Llanview to obtain a DNA sample from the baby to see if he is actually Sam's. John is able to get a DNA sample from "Victor," without Téa knowing, and takes it back to Port Charles. It is then confirmed that the baby is actually Sam's, not Téa's. John then goes back to Llanview to tell Téa that the baby isn't hers, but Heather has already kidnapped him. Téa then returns to Port Charles after hearing that Heather has returned there as well. Téa then goes to Todd, seeking help and comfort. Todd tries to confess the truth to Téa about "Victor" not being her son, but Téa is so hysterical, she won't hear it. After Téa composes herself, Todd tells her that he has had his people looking for Heather, and they found her at a motel. They go to the motel, where they meet up with John and the police commissioner, Anna Devane. Heather and the baby are already gone, however. John threatens Todd to either tell Téa the truth, or that he will. John is about to tell her when Anna gets a call that Heather is at with the baby, holding him hostage on the roof. At the hospital, Todd and Téa wait with the police on the ground, looking up at Heather on the roof with the baby. Meanwhile, Sam and Jason are on the roof trying to talk Heather into giving the baby to them. Heather then jumps from the roof, but Jason is able to grab the baby before he goes over. Heather is alive, but left in a coma. Téa and Todd then go into the hospital, and when Téa sees Sam and Jason with the baby, she tries to take him from them, but Sam yells at her to stay away and says she can't have him. Téa doesn't understand and John and Todd then finally tell her that her son had died the night she gave birth to him, and that the baby was switched with Sam's son. Téa demands proof, and John gives her the DNA test on the baby. Téa then goes and says goodbye to the baby, and gives Sam some tips on how to take care of him; though heartbroken, Téa gives him back to Sam. Todd is arrested for his involvement in the baby switch, and Téa goes to get answers from him while he's in jail. She asks him point blank if he knew that the baby wasn't hers, and he lies to her and tells her that he didn't. He tells her that he never went inside the shack and that Heather brought the alive baby outside to him, making him believe that the baby was actually Téa's. Téa isn't sure if she believes him. She tells him that another scenario she thinks is possible is that he saw an opportunity to give her an alive baby, not wanting her to lose her child after he had taken her husband away from her. She then tells him that if that is what happened, that he has hurt her worse than ever. OLTL 2.0 Téa is still mourning the loss of Victor Lord III and Todd is just coming back from Port Charles. Dani feels Téa isn't paying attention to her much, so she goes to Shelter to get drunk and high. At the premiere of Shelter, Dani collapses and Todd comes to the rescue. Gallery Category:Couples Category:One Life to Live characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Lord Family Category:Manning Family Category:Supercouples Category:Main Characters